dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Full Power Energy Wave
& or & or & |similar='Death Cannon Death Impact Elegant Blaster Energy Cannon Explosive Demon Wave Kamehameha Maximum Flasher Photon Flash Punishing Blaster' }} Full Power Energy Wave (フルパワーエネルギー波 or 強力エネルギー波),Dragon Ball Z: Kyôshū! Saiyan, 1990 also called Super Energy Wave (スーパーエネルギー波)Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza, 1991 or Super Ki Wave (超気功波, Chō kikō-ha),Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku, 1993 is a powerful energy wave technique. To use it, the user starts by charging an energy sphere in their hand(s). Then, they draw their hand(s) forward and fire the energy sphere in the form of an energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. Overview Sansho, Nicky, and Ginger first used this technique in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone. Bardock used the Full Power Energy Wave to finish off Toolo. He later used it to kill the last two remaining members of Dodoria's Elite. Bardock also uses a Full Power Energy Wave to finish the Flash Spirit combo he used against Frieza's army in Bardock - The Father of Goku. On planet Namek, Jeice used a Full Power Energy Wave to attack Goku while Goku was facing Captain Ginyu. Salza used this attack on two occasion in Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge: against Goku and against Piccolo. He was about to use it a third time after Cooler's defeat, but was killed by Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon before he could. Android 13 used a Full Power Energy Wave against Goku, and later against Gohan after Gohan attacked him with a Masenko in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!. Super 17 used it to kill Dr. Gero, and later during an assault on Goku (in episode "Raising the Stakes"). Trunks first used a Full Power Energy Wave while facing against his best friend Goten in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. He later used a more powerful version of the Full Power Energy Wave, called Big Tree Cannon, against Android 18 while he was with Goten in Mighty Mask's costume. Full Power Energy Wave is one of the most common Blast 2 in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and the ''Raging Blast'' series. Users This list refers to all the users of this technique and similar techniques in the anime, as well as in video games. *King Piccolo (Explosive Demon Wave) *Piccolo (Explosive Demon Wave) *Nail *Vegeta (Maximum Flasher) *'Bardock' *Fasha *Raditz (Begone!) *Nappa (Bomber DX) *Saibamen *Frieza Soldier (Energy Wave) *Appule (Energy Wave) *Cui *Zarbon (Elegant Blaster) *Dodoria (Maximum Buster) *'Jeice' *Captain Ginyu (Milky Cannon) *Frieza (Punishing Blaster, Death Cannon, You Will Die By My Hand!) *Mecha Frieza (Death Blaster) *Cooler (Death Flash) *'Salza' *Neiz *Garlic Jr. (Death Impact) *'Sansho' *'Nicky' *'Ginger' *'Android 13' *Android 17 (Photon Flash) *'Super 17' *Android 19 (Photon Wave) *Dr. Gero (Photon Wave) *Broly *Hatchiyack *'Trunks' *Gotenks *Supreme Kai (Energy's Last) *Kibito Kai *Super Buu (Vanishing Beam) *Kid Buu (Vanishing Beam) *Tarble Gallery References See also *Full Power Energy Ball Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques